After Midnight
by AmeliaDrake
Summary: Squall, Quistis and Irvine return after month lasting mission only to find Balamb Garden in ruin and people infected with a mysterious diesese. They must find what happend, save their friends and fight against treacherous enemy, whom they used to know.


Okay, at the beginning I must say, it's my first fanfic ever written. And the begiining it's crappy, I hoped I'll improve as the time flies... And sorry for my English - though I know the language quite well, I have never before written a narrative story. Same hope here - wish for improving vocabulary for narrative, 'cuz it's a bit different than in formal writting as dissertations. Oh, enough with that crap. Just read and what you think about it... And atm I don't know when the next chapter will be - I think first I must do some kind of a plan for this story :P

Oh, now I have an idea of extending this chapter and re-writing it a bit... Maybe soon?

FINAL FANTASY VIII

AFTER MIDNIGHT

chapter I

Quistis entered the pilot's cabin with a loud sigh ans seated herself behind Irvine, who this time piloted the Ragnarok.

"I'm so glad it's all over!", she said. "A month for a mission? The hell, it was pain in the..."

"Ooh!", Irvine shouted with an amusement and it shook the airship seconds later.

"Wha...", started the blond ex-instructor. "Watch out or we'll never gonna make it to the Garden!"

"Yeah, she's right", Squall mumbled, as the cowboy's way of piloting made it impossible to take a nap, especially in Ragnarok, where one could sleep only in the pilot's cabin. "Zell's better driver than you're a pilot".

Quistis sneered, Irvine frowned. Everyone knew that Zell and driving did not cooperate well together. Spiky hair martial artist was often said "stick to mechanics and beating people". He was not the best driver in the world but for sure better pilot than his think-he-is-so-macho friend.

"It has been a long flight and I haven't slept a wink since the start and even long before we boarded this ship on our way home", Squall continued. "So, Irvine, stop goofying... Oh, by the way, what it was about? Huh?"

"Your never gonna belive it!", Irvine roared quickly, regaining his usual verve. "I saved her innocence!"

"...", her ex-student reaction did not suprised Quistis. She also decided not to comment it but the sniper read the silence wrongly and just did not want to shut up. "She nearly cursed!", he poped out after few seconds.

It was so stupid, that Squall did not even bother to say his famous "whatever". He hoped only to return to Balamb Garden as soon as possible and thus go to his own bed for some proper sleep. It seemed that their last mission took ages – from a simple task somewhere on the Eshatr's southern borders, it turn into everlasting toil. They had to not only explore a wreck and kill all encountered beasts but also pursue a man that stole their target – their employer's family memento. Flying from place to place and ending at Deap Sea Research Center, was more annoying than tiring, and they were indiscribably happy when everything was over. Good thing was, that it was worth the effort put in it – the salary was tripled. Maybe thanks to that, security on the basement level could be boosted or training center enlarged? Squall knew he would have to discuss it with headmaster Cid.

Our later, just after they passed Fisherman's Horizon, Squall woke up suddenly with a funny feeling that things are not as they supposed to be. At first, he thought that it was just a bad dream and in the cabin everything seemed alright. Quistis was sleeping, Irvine piloting and humming a naughty song. But odd sensation did not abbandon him as they were getting closer to Balamb Garden. Something was wrong, very, very wrong, the SeeD knew it.

"Almost there!", Irvine was cheerful, he was also dreaming of a good night sleep in own bed. "Wake up our beautiful companion".

"Irvine...?"

"Yeah, wass'up?"

"Ah, nevermind". Squall blamed his mind for that queer feeling, due to the tiredness. He woke up Quistis and sat himself next to Irvine who look a bit anxious.

"What happend?"

"Our sensors are broken or whole city of Balamb disappeared".

"What?!", both Squall and Quistis shouted.

Little turbulence shook the Ragnarok just as the Balamb Garden came in view. All three SeeDs gasped in horror, terrified by the view that stretched before their eyes. There was a ruin in place of the Garden: domes where shattered, construction damaged, garage wiped out, walls and fences over the Training Center demolished, monsters on the loose. Glass and rubble covered of what was left of the Quad. On the outside Dormitory, Cafeteria and Library looked damaged only little. But who knew how the situation looks on the inside? They had spotted blockades around Infirmary, windows bordered up, securities raised up to the limitis. It was a miracle that the ring above the Garden did not collapsed.

Something dreadful had happend, while they were on the mission. But how on Earth such a disaster could have come unnoticed? There was nothing said in the news, no one send them a message about what happend here.

"No contact", whispered Irvine, pale on his face.


End file.
